This invention concerns an improved enclosure of the type adapted for exterior and above ground applications. Such enclosures are particularly useful for containing and protecting electronic devices and other equipment. In addition, such enclosures are useful for housing irrigation controllers and devices as well as for electrical and plumbing connections and splices. Enclosures of this type are also used as terminal housings for communication, power or other types of cables.
It is common in irrigation systems to utilize such enclosures to house the controls and controllers for the various equipment required throughout an irrigated area. Such irrigation controls may include electronic controllers including radio controllers, and antennas, circuit boards, valve modules, control transformers, and the associated wiring and splices.
It is also common to use multiple enclosures to house the required equipment necessary to control the irrigation of large or multiple areas. Having access to all of the components and wiring during installation or servicing of such enclosures is of extreme importance, due to the small size of the equipment and the significant amount of wiring involved. However, typical enclosures of this type have a front door that swings open, only allowing access to the front of the enclosure. Further, the doors cannot easily be removed, which further restricts access to the enclosure interior.
Examples of such enclosures includes a pedestal-type enclosure. This type of enclosure generally requires the installer or service person to bend over or down during servicing. The need for the service person to bend down while working can be quite strenuous. Limited access within these generally narrow pedestal-type enclosures amplifies the problem which also increases the time necessary to install or service such enclosures. Thus, there is a need for a pedestal enclosure which is easily serviceable and has good ergonomic access for organized and quality installment and maintenance.
Many of the existing pedestal-type enclosures which are utilized for irrigation applications have rectangular shapes with associated sharp corners and edges which can cause injuries when installed in locations that are accessible to the public. Thus, it is desirable to have an enclosure without sharp edges and corners.
Additionally, typical irrigation enclosures use spot and/or seam welded steel panels to form the enclosure. These welds weaken long-term corrosion resistance, particularly when using cost effective mild steels which are exposed to high moisture levels. Thus, there is a need for an enclosure that can be manufactured cost effectively and is corrosion resistant.
An additional problem with irrigation enclosures is the difficulty in aesthetically blending them with the landscaped environment. In an attempt to produce an aesthetically pleasing environment, landscape designers generally attempt to locate these enclosures in or around bushes, trees or other available hiding places. Hiding the enclosures also provide increased security against vandalism and unauthorized tampering. However, when using multiple enclosures distributed throughout a particular area, often termed satellite controllers, the enclosures are commonly placed directly out in the landscape. This is because of the limited hiding places and because hiding enclosures may further restrict access by service personnel. Thus, there is a need for an enclosure which is appealing and blends in with the surrounding landscaping and is effectively secure against vandalism.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a cost effective enclosure which can house electrical and irrigation controls, provide access to all sides of the enclosure, an enclosure which is ergonomically designed, corrosion resistant, secure against vandalism, and which blends well in a landscaped area.